powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
True Black
True Black is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It is the debut of the Dino Armor X, and the off-screen debut of Snide. Synopsis When three Rangers become trapped in an underground tomb, it's a race against time for Chase to master his new power upgrade before his friends suffocate. Plot This episode opens up in the forest where Kendall has set up a training area for the Rangers. Among the reasons is for the Dino Armor X charger, a powerful charger that currently only works with the Black Energem, as use with any other Energem results in an unstable reaction. Using it, Chase is given a pair of gauntlets that turn him into a powerful drill. After training, he notices Shelby listening to a New Zealander Band, the N-Zed Boys, who are going to be in Amber Beach for one night only. She denies being a fan, but Chase just eggs her on. Later on, Wrench decided to go down with Gold Digger to destroy the rangers, where they find the rangers' training area and lay a trap. Back at the Dino Bite cafe, Shelby is impatiently waiting for Chase to show up, so she can get concert tickets. When he finally does show up, the radio annoncer explains the N-Zed Boys concert is sold out. Shelby reveals she is in fact a fan, and leaves heartbroken. The rangers are alerted to Gold Digger's presence, and go off. All with the exception of Ivan who stays behind to serve customers, but promises to show up later. The rangers fight Gold Digger, and Chase tries to use the Dino Armor X charger, but this time, it doesn't work. Ivan shows up to lend a hand as promised. However, Gold Digger buries Tyler, Ivan, and Shelby under a massive assortment of stone tablets. The remaining Rangers head back to base, where Kendall figures, the problem is Chase, not the charger. She gives Koda and Riley Dino Armor X chargers in hope they can use it. Keeper talks to Chase about his misgivings and realizes it stems from his guilt about Shelby. The Green and Blue Rangers fight Gold Digger, but find the chargers don't work on them. Over the Dino Comms, Shelby tries to talk to Chase, where he apologizes, and activates the armor properly, freeing the rangers. Gold Digger is then done in by a Dino Spike/ Dino Armor X Spiral Attack combo. Sledge orders the Magna Beam fired and the Rangers destroy him with the Tri-Stego-Ptera formation. Back on the ship, Sledge decided to punish Wrench, by putting him in front of Solitary confinement, where the armored alien is attacked by the tendrils of an unseen monster, tho he manages to escape. Back at the Cafe, the rangers try to win VIP passes to the concert, where the winner is Chase, and Kendall gives the rangers the night off. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice * Scott Wills - Gold Digger * Jazmyne Van Goslica - Picky Girl Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Spike, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel) (x2), Dino Armor X (x4; second attempt failed), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Dino Armor X (attempted), Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Armor X (attempted), Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) (x2), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors * When Chase saves Shelby from Gold Digger's trap, Ivan and Tyler strangely flew out of the pit without any help as if they were thrown out of the pit. * The order of Shelby, Ivan, and Tyler is all wrong when they're trapped underground by Gold Digger's stone slabs. Before they sunk in, Tyler was in the middle, Shelby was to the left, and Ivan was to the right, but the positioning changed when they were underground to Shelby being in the middle, Tyler being to the right, and Ivan being to the left. * Just before Riley and Koda activate their Dino Armor X Chargers, Riley's Charger was already in its active mode, causing it to go to its inactive mode when Riley "activates" the Charger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBqiHow7SuI Dino Armor X Charger error * The line from when the rangers said "Unleash the power" while morphing did not match as to what came out of their mouths. *During the role call, Riley wasn't holding Chase's Para Chopper with him. But after the role call, he mysteriously had it in his hand without Chase giving it to him on screen. Notes * The Dino Armor X only works with the Black energem and with emotional balance of the Black Ranger. * The Dino Spike is used, but this time, Chase isn't with Koda, Shelby, and Riley to launch Tyler. It's with Ivan this time. * Gold Digger was Destroyed * On Sledge's Ship, the prisoner with the head of Behemoth and the body of Fortress is seen as Gold Digger leaves his cell and as Sledge brings Wrench to see Snide. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode